what comes next
by nighttempes
Summary: You know what I suck at summarys. It's about what happens 15 years after zoey.


Isbella

I hate my life, sometimes. Especially when my 'gracefullness' comes back and bites me in the butt, big time. I was in the middle of studies when I fell backwards and landed on the floor. My teacher/mother, Aello, scolded me for not paying close attention. She gets like this when something intrupts her teaching. Don't get me wrong she's an amazing teacher but she's strict, really strict. Also, yes she is my mother, or the closest thing I have to a mother. Aello told me all about the night she found me. The sun had just gone down and she had woken up from her slumber. She was walking to the kitchen to have 'breakfest' when she heard a baby crying at the front door. She opened the door, only to find a me, crying. She figured Nyx was telling her something and took me in, raised me. You probably already guessed it but yeah Aello is a vampyre. She is a high priestess of the goddess Nyx, actually. The others actual thought she was foolish for taking in human child. She would always just scoff and waved them off. She taught me all about vamp culture and even allowed me to come to rituals. "Filia, please pay attention and answer me." I smilied sheepishly at her. "Sorry, what was the question again?" Her caramel eyes narrowed. "What is the group of females that Hercules supposly confronted?" I thought for a sec, then answered. "The Amazons." She nodded. "Correct. Ah, seems we have a guest." I turned around to see it was a male vampyre. I saw the markings on his hands. He's a tracker. _"Isbella Angelo! Night has chosen thee! Thy death will be thy birth! Night calls to thee; harken to Her sweet voice. Your destiny awaits you at the House of Night!" _ He touched my forehead and pain exploded in my head. I blacked out.

I woke up in my bedroom with Aello wiping my face with a wet washcloth, humming softly. I groaned as I tried to get up, feeling like I got smacked with a train. My amazing mother handed me a painkillers and a cup of warm apple cider. Nyx bless her, she always knew what I needed. As I took the pills and sipped from the cup, a random thought popped in my head. 'I wonder if I'm a blue or red fledging?' As if she knew what I was think, Aello handed me a mirror. The creascent was blue, admitedly part of me was glad. I notice my skin was paler, my hair was a darker brown, and my violet eyes seemed to glow. I looked younger. WTF! Most people, when they are marked, look hotter and older. Of course, I have to look younger! Nyx, I am calling bullshit on you! The vampyre laughed as I pouted at the mirror. "Do not worry, Filia, you will grow up. Just give yourself time." I stuck my tougne out at her. She patted my shoulder and went to, most likely, gloat about how she was right to keep me to the others. Not that she would admit to gloating, it's 'beneth her'. Yeah, right.

The next few days went like any others. Lessons and Rituals went on as if nothing happened. I got a little more respect from others, amazingly. I was walking toward our apartment when I heard Aello arguing with someone. "I don't care what you say, bardus! She is not ready and I am more then capable of teaching her, as I have for fourteen years!" Man, was she mad! "I know you care for the girl but you are too attached. She needs to leave the sanctuary and face the world outside these walls. Let her find her own destiny." Wait, what!? They wanted me to leave and here I thought they were finally starting to like me. I took a quick peek and saw Aello with one of the other priestess. I have never seen her this mad before in my life. It was kinda of scary. Kudo's to the chick, who is only brushing it off. Aello sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Fine, you win but I get to pick where she goes." The vampyress nodded and walked off. The feeling of betrayal filled me and it sucked. I step out of my hidding place. "How could you give up so easily? Don't you love me!" She looked up and saw me. She held out her hand and I took it. She pulled me into an embrace and held me there. "Air, blow the anger and sorrow from this child." I felt air inside me, relasing the anger I felt. I pulled away from her gently and looked at her. "Why do I have to go and where am I going?" She sighed. "The others believe it is best if you go to a House of Night. Be among fledgings your own age and see the world for once for your own eyes." I bite my lip. "And what if I don't want too?" She shook her head. My heart dropped. "There is no choice, and as for your other question. You are going to america, more specificly, Tulsa, Oklahoma." I stared at her in confusing. "Why all the way in america? Why not here in Italy?" "Enough! It is for your own good and that's it! Now I shall leave you to get packed. You leave in three hours, filia."

Bardas=stupid

Aello=strom wind, whirlwind

Filia=daughter

Disclamer: P.C Cast owns House of Night but I own all oc's.


End file.
